Secrets of Winchester Bay
by prettygirl323
Summary: Winchester Bay is a small town where the University of Winchester resides. Cacey Bayes and many others will discover just how difficult life can be and learn that secrets do get out.


Winchester Bay is a small, village-like town in North Carolina where everybody knows everything about about everyone. It's a gorgeous place right beside the beach and most people like it there. But don't be fooled, the town may sound perfect, but it's not. There are people who have there share of secrets that they pray no one will ever find out about. In this town there's gossip, drama, secrets, affairs, and more.

Cacey Bayes, a gorgeous 19 year old girl with long, wavy blonde hair that most girls envyed, has always lived in Winchester Bay. Her family is very wealthy and practically owns the town. Cacey had always wanted to keep herself separate from her family's wealth, she didn't want people to think she was the typical spoiled, rich girl and once she graduated high school she had found an escape from it. She had applied and gotten accepted into University of Winchester. Yes, she was still stuck in Winchester Bay but she was at least able to move into the dorms and try to be a simple college girl and meet new people. Her parents were slightly disappointed by her choice in picking a school and her decision to move into the dorms but they let her do as she pleased.

Summer had officially ended and it was the time to start moving everything into her new dorm room. Cacey had to admit that she was pretty excited. Her parents loved her but they were always extremely busy so Cacey was left to move all her things into her new room by herself. Since the college wasn't too far away it didn't take her long to arrive at the school and make her way into the dorms. As she walked down the hall she looked for her room number, 314. After a few moments of wandering around, she had eventually found it. She stood outside the door for a few moments, took a deep breath and opened the door. She had walked inside and put her suitcases down. She looked around and took the whole room in, it was a simple room with two beds, two closets and two separate desks. It wasn't fancy and elegant like her parents house and she loved that. Suddenly, she heard someone walking into the room behind her and she quickly turned around.

"Hi." said a girl with shoulder-length brunette hair.

"Hi, I'm Cacey Bayes." she said as she extended her arm to shake hands with the girl.

"I'm Cameron Ellis, your roommate. It's really nice to meet you." Cameron said with an ecstatic smile on her face.

Before anything else could be said, in came Cameron's parents with bags and suitcases. Cameron had introduced her parents to Cacey while they were setting her belongings into the room.

"Which side would you prefer, right or left?" Cameron had asked Cacey.

"Hmmm..." Cacey had to think for a moment. "Right, definitely the right." She said with a smile.

Cameron laughed. "And I'll take the left!"

Cacey was definitely happy to see that she wasn't stuck with a psycho roommate, she could tell that her and Cameron were going to be good friends.

Once Cameron's parents had left, Cameron and Cacey had started to get settled in.

"So, where are you from?" Cameron had asked as she started to unpack some of her clothes.

Cacey turned to look at her. "I'm actually from here, I figured I'd go to a school close to home. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm from Florida. I'd heard that Winchester had one of the best psychology programs and I applied right away." She laughed lightly. "Plus, I kind of like that this is a small town, it seems pretty quiet compared to where I'm from."

"Well, this town can be quiet sometimes." Cacey said with a smile. "But I almost majored in psychology as well but then I decided to go for my real passion, fashion design."

"Then you are definitely going to have to design me some fantastic clothes." Cameron said.

They both laughed. Cacey picked up her cell phone to look at the time, it was around 2:30pm.

"Hey, would you want to go grab some lunch and explore the campus a little? We have all day to finish unpacking." Cacey said as she tossed her shirt down on the bed.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, I'm starving!" Cameron said as she grabbed her purse.

Cacey had picked up her purse as well and they both made their way out of the dorm room and down the hall.


End file.
